The market for routine analysis of complex samples requires columns which have a long life time, reduced column bleeding, and sufficient capacity. These columns must also allow for the analysis in a short period of time. In particular, the demand for systems comprising a gas chromatographic device coupled to a mass spectrometer (GC/MS) which are used for various analyses is continuously growing, because these systems get more user friendly, their dimensions get smaller and their purchasing costs keep decreasing. For GC/MS systems the separation capacity of the column is no longer that important. Although for sample analysis some separation capacity is required, in general it is not necessary to utilize long columns. However, in the GC/MS system the inlet pressure of the column is above atmospheric and the outlet pressure of the column is essentially vacuum because the column ends in the ionization chamber of the mass spectrometer. That is why the columns in GC/MS systems are often very long to provide the necessary pressure drop between the inlet and the outlet of the column. Consequently, long periods of time are often required to perform the sample analyses. Smaller bore columns having a reduced length could be used to provide the pressure drop, but these columns have a disadvantage such as a limited sample capability as well as practical problems with regard to installation, operation and elute peaks which are too fast to quantify using mass spectrometry systems.